Timeline (Reach)
This is the chronologically ordered list of the events part of the Reach sci-fi series. 21st century 2018 * SpaceX sends a prototype vehicle to Mars. * The fight against terrorism continues. 2022 * The first colonial flight to Mars is planned by the United States. * The colonization of Mars becomes a priority for most UN members. 2033 * Mars One and SpaceX send the first colonial flight to Mars. * A small colony is established on Mars. 2035 - 2040 * Eight more colony ships arrive at Mars between 2035 and 2040. * The population of Mars numbers 3,208 people, with seven known deceases. * The construction of the Dome no. 1 begins. 2040 - 2052 * NASA, SpaceX and Mars one join forces, forming the United States Space Research, Exploration and Colonization Organization (USSRCO). * Twenty-five more colonial flights take place, increasing Mars' population from approx. 3,200 to ca. 14,000 people. * Dome no. 1 reaches 3,000 meters in height, and is about 35% complete. * A permanent, isolated corn farm is established on Mars. * The colonists on Mars are allowed to reproduce. The very first baby born off-Earth comes into existence. 2052 - 2060 * The unification of the European Union into a sovereign federation is officiated in November 2052. * The EU joins the US, Japan, Turkey and Canada in the Mars colonization project. * The USSCRO, the European Aerospace Organization, the National Japanese Astro-Institute, the Turkish private company AstroFlight (now linked to the Turkish government), and Canada's multi-corporate space institutes sign the "Joint Forces Pact" in 2054. * Mars' population increases to nearly 55,000 people. * Dome no. 1 reaches its utmost height, 4,600 meters, and is about 70% complete. * An infrastructural network is being developed on Mars. * Thirty mega-farms exist on Mars by 2060. 2061 - 2080 * Mars' population increases to 121,000 people. * Dome no. 1 is finished, allowing the first Martian city to be built in an isolated oxygen-sustaining atmosphere. * A series of two hundred colonial ships are being built by the Joint Forces Pact. With current technology, their completion is expected within ten to twenty years. * At the end of 2080, Mars numbers 165,402 people. 2081 - 2100 * The Martian city of Novo Polis is finished. Domes no. 2, no. 3, and no. 4 are being constructed. * The last international conflicts are dying down, with the United Americas and the Sino-Russian Republic having signed the "Peace Accord of Berlin". Nearly all national space agencies join the Joint Forces Pact. * In an attempt to erase all international differences, no matter how small, the Cooperation Branch of the United Nations is formed, with all nations being signatories. * Mars forms a primitive form of a government. 22nd century 2101 * The global unification of the United Nations is officiated by the Treaty of Unification (officially the Treaty unifying the United Nations - TUUN), signed in Buenos Aires, United Americas. The planet is split into 87 federal sectors, and the special district of New York City. * Domes no. 2 and no. 3 are finished. 2107 * Mars' population reaches 200,000 people, while Earth itself passes the twelve billion mark. While Earth's demographical growth rate is on the decrease, Mars' one is heavily increasing by month. * The United Nation colonizes the Moon, which is officially renamed to its "true" name, Luna. 2129 * Mars numbers 75,300,000 people, with no sign of the growth rate decreasing. Twenty-eight domes have been completed, each hosting one megalopolis. * Mars elects a new chancellor. 2131 * The United Nations sends a provisional government to Mars, fearing that a Mars-born leader would lead to discrepancies between the UN and its colony. * Mars rejects the governmental officials, imprisoning them in Ascalon's top security prison. The MCG vows for independence from the United Nations. * The UN immediately rejects their request, preparing ten battleship and 340,000 soldiers for deployment on Martian soil. 2132 * The battleship depart Earth for Mars. Anticipating the imminent threat, Chancellor Twain of Mars issues Mars' army and navy to ready. Category:Reach